


i am a malady (you are my galaxy)

by ElasticElla



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: They don’t get Anne back.





	i am a malady (you are my galaxy)

**Author's Note:**

> title from k flay's high enough, the entire song is such a Mood for them aaa

They don’t get Anne back.

Eddie didn’t think they would, he’s always been the loser in their relationship. And now, he’s a loser with an alien symbiote, is an us more than a me, and Dan’s a decent dude, a doctor even.

Venom really thought they’d get her back.

_She misses us_.

Eddie doesn’t have the heart to say it’s an over-simplification, and Venom’s in his head anyways.

Venom stretches out of him, teeth glinting in a wide smile. “Not losers anymore. Heroes. Saviors.”

Eddie laughs, can feel his own amusement and Venom’s, his cheeks almost hurt from all the mirth. There hasn’t been enough to laugh at lately, though there has been a new blessed silence from his neighbor.

Venom gently tugs him stomach first to the fire escape. Sinks back under his skin momentarily, loudly thinking, _Up!_

Eddie hasn’t really processed what’s about to happen when Venom encases him, leaping up their apartment building. Venom scales the wall quickly, jumping across to the next building, the world whizzing by. Eddie doesn’t relax, but he lets go, trusts Venom completely. It’s thrilling to be like this, like nothing else he’s ever experienced- to be a passenger without any worry, just pleasure.

It shouldn’t be a surprise that Venom goes for the tallest building in the city, the Salesforce Tower. At the tippity top, wind whipping around them, Venom separates his head and neck out.

“I am glad we saved your world.”

Eddie’s mouth quirks, “Yeah me too bud.”

“I would destroy it all for you.”

He gulps, mouth dry. He doesn’t doubt the truth of it, is far too touched and not scared enough.

Venom laughs, tongue flicking out over his jaw. “You know I prefer you.”

Eddie nods, instantly thinking that he likes Venom too. A not-mistake as Venom’s tongue flicks out again, snakelike as licks dart up under his chin. “Y-yeah.”

The long tongue comes back to his lips, familiar, and he sucks Venom into his mouth. It doesn’t feel as masturbatory as it should, nor like kissing. Probably because he’s gripping goo where he’s used to face, and distantly feeling both sides of the kiss, mind reeling as he loses his footing.

They drop into the air fast, and it’s like a roller coaster loop- and that’s it, that’s what kissing Venom is like. Only both sides at once, and there’s a primal fear in his gut before Venom encases him once more, reaching out to the building’s side. And just like that, Venom’s in control of their movement again, swinging through the city.

Just like that, they’re good. They’re happy, they’re high as can be, stars clear and within reach. 


End file.
